battlefieldfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Battlefield 1942
Battlefield 1942, kurz BF1942 oder BF42, ist ein Computerspiel von Digital Illusions CE (DICE) und gehört zum Ego- bzw. Taktik-Shooter-Genre. Es ist der erste Teil der Battlefield-Reihe und spielt während des Zweiten Weltkrieges. Spielbeschreibung Es handelt sich um ein Multiplayerspiel und wird daher vorwiegend im Internet oder Netzwerk gespielt. In einer Spielrunde treten zwei Teams gegeneinander an und kämpfen im Eroberungsmodus um Flaggenpunkte. Battlefield 1942 enthält auch einen Einzelspielermodus, der dank entsprechender Künstlicher Intelligenz Mods besonders auf kleineren LAN-Partys sehr beliebt ist. Die unmodifizierten Standardbots handeln allerdings nicht besonders intelligent. Das optionale Anti-Cheat-Programm PunkBuster unterstützt Battlefield 1942 und wird von den meisten Internetservern zwingend vorausgesetzt. Der Spieler übernimmt die Rolle eines Soldaten auf deutscher, russischer, amerikanischer, kanadischer, japanischer oder britischer Seite. Dabei spielt er wichtige Schlachten und Operationen des Zweiten Weltkriegs nach - wie Schlacht um Stalingrad, Schlacht um Berlin, Omaha Beach, Iwo Jima, Schlacht von Guadalcanal, Operation Market Garden oder El Alamein- auf der gewählten Seite. Die Maps sind diesen Originalschauplätzen angelehnt, auf den teils sehr großen Karten können bis zu 64 (2x32) Teilnehmer spielen. Der Spieler kann zwischen verschiedenen Spielerklassen - wie Sanitäter, Aufklärer (Scharfschütze), Ingenieur, normaler Infanterist oder Panzerfaustschütze - wählen. Diese Klassen unterscheiden sich durch die Waffentypen sowie verschiedene Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Auch ein breiter Fuhrpark (verschiedene Panzer, Flugzeuge, Geländewagen, Landungsboote, Amphibienfahrzeuge, U-Boote oder sogar ein Flugzeugträger) steht ihm zu Verfügung. Verwendet wurden historische Waffen, nur beim Add-on Secret Weapons of WWII wurden Prototypen wie ein Raketenrucksack, die Wasserfall-Rakete oder Düsenjäger eingebaut. Battlefield 1942 wurde von den Spielemagazinen sehr positiv bewertet und hat in der Internetcommunity großen Zuspruch erhalten - es wurde eines der meistgespielten Onlineshooter. Add-ons The Road to Rome und Secret Weapons of WWII (World War 2) sind Erweiterungen für das Basisspiel. Diese bieten dem Spieler neue Maps und Waffen, fanden in der Spielergemeinde jedoch keinen großen Anklang. Bei The Road to Rome wird der Spieler auf sechs namhaften Schlachtfeldern durch Italien und die Alpen geführt. Dabei kommen neben den bereits bekannten Armeen (D, J, E, USA, UdSSR) noch 2 weitere hinzu: Frankreich auf der Seite der Alliierten und Italien als Achsenmacht, was dem Spiel mehr Tiefe und Abwechslung verschafft. Secret Weapons of WWII dagegen verleiht dem Spiel einen Sci-Fi Charakter, indem es Hightech-Waffen ins Spiel integriert, die teils wirklich gebaut wurden, teils nie einsatzreif wurden, teils lediglich Ingenieursträume darstellen. * Raketenrucksack (in Entwicklung, jedoch nie wirklich ausgereift (Himmelsstürmer)) * Düsenflugzeuge (im Einsatz; Modelle im Spiel aber nur Prototypen) * Wasserfall Flugabwehrrakete (in Entwicklung) * Luft-Luft-Raketen (in Entwicklung) * Experimentelle Panzer wie der T28 T95 Super Heavy Tank Battlefield 2 Anfang September 2004 veröffentlichte Electronic Arts eine Zusammenfassung der bisher erschienenen Battlefield 1942-Titel (Battlefield 1942 und die AddOns The Road to Rome und Secret Weapons of WWII) einschließlich aller Patches (zu diesem Zeitpunkt war das die Version 1.6) mit dem Namen Battlefield 1942 World War II Anthology. Mods Eine ganze Reihe von Modifikationen aus der Community erweitern Battlefield 1942 um Szenarien aller Art. Vom Mittelalter über Piraten in der Karibik, den ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg sowie dem Vietnam- und Irakkrieg reicht das Spektrum bis in die Science-Fiction Welt von Star Wars. Von insgesamt deutlich über hundert angekündigten Mods kamen weniger als vierzig über die Planungsphase hinaus. Wirklich umfangreiche Veröffentlichungen gab es nur von knapp dreißig Modifikationen. Es folgt eine alphabetische Liste mit Beschreibungen der bekanntesten, umfangreichsten und meistgespielten Mods. Battlefield 1942 Letzte Version: 3.0 (2. Juli 2008) Battlefield 1918, kurz BF1918, erschließt eines von Spieleentwicklern und Spielern eher stiefmütterlich behandeltes Thema, den ersten Weltkrieg. Mehr als 50 neue Fahrzeuge, Waffen, Flugzeuge und Uniformen versetzen den Spieler auf die Schlachtfelder des ersten Weltkrieges. Dabei wird versucht, eine geeignete Mischung aus Spielspaß und geschichtlichem Realismus zu erzielen. Gegenwärtig sind als spielbare Nationen das Deutsche Reich, Frankreich, Großbritannien, Österreich-Ungarn, die USA, Russland, Italien, Senegal, das Osmanische Reich und das ANZAC integriert. Die Homepage des Frontline18-Teams beinhaltet ferner eine der größten deutschsprachigen Online-Datenbanken zum Ersten Weltkrieg. Inzwischen wird die Weiterentwicklung der Mod vom Inside1918-Team weitergeführt. Die Portierung der Modifikation auf Battlefield 2 wurde unter dem Namen Battlefield 1918/2 begonnen, inzwischen aber eingestellt. Battlegroup42 Letzte Version (21. November 2008): 1.51 Battlegroup42, kurz "BG42", ist eine der ältesten Modifikationen für Battlefield 1942 und eine der letzten großen Mods, die noch aktiv weiter entwickelt werden. Battlegroup42 behält das Szenario von BF1942 bei, jedoch wurde die Spielbasis enorm erweitert. Neben der nahezu vollständigen Neugestaltung vorhandener Inhalte (Grafik und Sound) wurden zahllose Schiffe, Fahr- und Flugzeuge sowie stationäre und Handfeuerwaffen, neu erstellt (der Fuhrpark in 1.51 enthält über 230 Objekte der unterschiedlichen Waffengattungen). Des Weiteren wurden neue Nationen wie z.B. Australien, Niederlande, Ungarn und Vichy-Frankreich mit eigenen Waffen- und Fuhrpark, Playermodellen und authentischer Sprachausgabe in das Spiel integriert. Außerdem wurden noch etliche neue Statics (begehbarer Abwasserkanal, Bunkeranlagen, Getreidefelder, (zerstörte) Wohnhäuser, Fabriken etc.) erstellt und fast 80 neue Karten, die meisten davon mit KI Unterstützung für Einzelspieler. Dabei übertrifft die KI von Battlegroup42 den Intelligenzgrad der Originalversion. Im Gegensatz zu Forgotten Hope wird bei Battlegroup42 allerdings mehr Wert auf ausbalancierten Spielspaß, als auf den trotzdem nicht zu kurz kommenden Realismus gelegt. In Battlegroup42 wird stark auf historische Korrektheit geachtet d.h. das auf Karten auch nur Material (Fahrzeuge, Handfeuerwaffen etc.) vom Spieler benutzt werden kann, das auch zur damaligen Zeit wirklich verfügbar war. Vom Battlegroup42 Team sind außerdem die beiden mittlerweile eingestellten Modifikationen für Battlefield Vietnam "Battlegroup42 Vietnam" sowie für Battlefield 2 unter dem Namen "Battlegroup:Frontlines" erschienen. Desert Combat Letzte Version (7. Februar 2004): 0.7 Desert Combat, kurz DC, ist eine von den Trauma Studios (von Digital Illusions C.E. im September 2004 aufgekauft, aber bereits im Juni 2005 geschlossen) entwickelte Mod für Battlefield 1942. Dieses Mal kämpft ausschließlich Amerika gegen den Irak. Das Spielprinzip ist dasselbe, allerdings spielt das Spiel jetzt zur Zeit des Zweiten Golfkriegs. Damit entsprechen Waffen, Flug- und Fahrzeuge den heutigen Technologien. Diese Mod ähnelt dem Nachfolger Battlefield 2. Es ist auch möglich, mit modernen Kriegsgeräten auf den alten Schauplätzen des Zweiten Weltkrieges zu spielen. Das Spiel funktioniert am besten online im Mehrspielermodus, es existiert aber auch ein Einzelspieler-Modus. Desert Combat gewann 2004 die Auszeichnung als Modifikation des Jahres. Unter dem Titel DC Final existiert eine semi-offizielle finale Version der Mod, im Versionsverlauf als 0.8 bezeichnet. Sie wurde jedoch nur von dem Teil der Entwickler entwickelt, die nicht von DICE übernommen werden konnten, bzw. wollten. Wie sein Vorgänger, wurde die Mod 2005 als beste neue Modifikation ausgezeichnet. Eve of Destruction Letzte Version (8. Juli 2008): 1.0 Eve of Destruction - The Indochina Vietnam Conflict, kurz EoD, ist eine Modifikation, deren Gefechte sich auf den einstigen Schlachtfeldern der früher als Französisch-Indochina kolonisierten Länder Laos, Kambodschas und Vietnams abspielen. Der Name Indochina stammt noch aus der französischen Kolonialzeit. Nach deren Niederlage im Indochinakrieg 1954 mussten diese Staaten aus der „französischen Union“, der späteren „französischen Gemeinschaft“, entlassen werden. Infolge der Indochina-Konferenz wurde das Land entlang des 17. Breitengrades geteilt und nach diesem Zeitpunkt greift "Eve of Destruction" in das militärische Geschehen ein. Seit der Battlefield 1942-Variante kommen eigene Waffen, Vehikel, Karten sowie Konzepte zum Einsatz. Es kann entweder auf Seiten der ARVN/US-Army oder der NVA/Vietcong in verschiedenen und stimmungsvollen Dschungelkarten gekämpft werden, was der inzwischen etablierten Mod viele Fans bescherte. Das Team hat ebenfalls für Battlefield Vietnam eine Fassung in der Version 0.15 als Finalversion herausgebracht. Eine Umsetzung für Battlefield 2 ist ebenfalls veröffentlicht. Forgotten Hope Letzte Version (28. Oktober 2005): 0.7 Forgotten Hope, kurz FH, spielt sich von der Spielmechanik her genau wie das Hauptspiel, auch ist das Szenario gleichgeblieben. Die Mod ist jedoch viel umfangreicher und realistischer als das Original, was in erster Linie durch größere Karten und einen deutlich abwechslungsreicheren Fuhrpark dargestellt wird. In Forgotten Hope tauchen jede Menge neuer Fahrzeuge auf, darunter Tiger II, Panzerkampfwagen V Panther, Panzer IV H, Jagdpanther, Jagdpanzer IV, Panzer III J, M, L…, sowie neue Boote und Flugzeuge, die der Spieler selbstverständlich auch selber bedienen darf. Da außerdem sämtliche Waffenarten (vor allem die Handfeuerwaffen) weitaus tödlicher sind und somit ein umsichtigeres Vorgehen erforderlich machen, bezeichnen viele Spieler Forgotten Hope als „Battlefield, wie es wirklich sein sollte“. Komplettiert wird die Mod wie gewohnt mit neuen Karten, vielen neuen Texturen und Sounds, die die Entwickler ausgetauscht haben. Forgotten Hope ist nach Desert Combat die zweitbeliebteste Mod für Battlefield 1942. Die Installation der aktuellen Version 0.7 erfolgt durch drei Dateien (ca. 2 GB Daten), die zum kostenlosen Download im Internet (u.a. bei BitTorrent) verfügbar sind. Für Battlefield 2 ist am 14. Dezember 2007 eine Umsetzung dieser Modifikation unter dem Namen Forgotten Hope 2 erschienen. Forgotten Hope Secret Weapons (FHSW) Letzte Version (6. Mai 2008): 0.30β2 FHSW ist eine Mod, welche Forgotten Hope voraussetzt und sich an das Addon Secret Weapons of WWII anlehnt. Sie beinhaltet teilweise nur auf dem Reißbrett entwickelte Waffen und Fahrzeuge, aber auch damals real Existierende, die manchmal auch nicht über den Prototypstatus hinaus kamen. Galactic Conquest Letzte Version (25. Mai 2005): 5.3 In Galactic Conquest, kurz GC, kämpft der Spieler im Star Wars-Universum. Die Waffen und Fahrzeuge werden dabei durch aus den Filmen und Spielen bekannte Objekte, sowie auch neue Vehikel, ausgetauscht. Die Karten stellen entweder aus den Filmen bekannte Planeten oder Weltraumkarten dar, wobei zweitere ein echtes Novum sind, da es quasi keinen Boden gibt. Jedi kommen in dieser Mod nicht vor. Ein Teil des Teams ist nach dem Scheitern der Sci-Fi Mod Shattered Faith, dem Team von First Strike beigetreten, ebenfalls eine Starwars Mod, diesmal für Battlefield 2142. Interstate '82 Letzte Version (5. August 2004): 1.81 Interstate '82, kurz IS82, ist ein Remake des gleichnamigen Videospielklassikers von Activision (siehe auch Interstate '76). Die Mod enthält im Wesentlichen zwei Arten von Karten: * Deathmatch Karten, hier kämpfen die zwei Parteien mit MGs, Minenwerfern und Raketen ausgestatteten Sportwagen im klassischen Battlefield Stil gegeneinander. Die Landschaft ist zumeist als Kleinstadtszenario aufgemacht. * Deathrace Karten, hier versuchen beide Parteien als erster (oder überhaupt mal) ans Ziel einer verrückten und sehr langen Rennstrecke zu gelangen, die mit Loopings, Schanzen und Steilkurven alles enthält, nur eines nicht: Leitplanken. Und nicht nur neben der Strecke landen die Fahrzeuge häufig (womit man bei 0 anfangen muss), sondern auch unter ihr, wenn man nicht schnell genug über ein fehlendes Teilstück schanzt. Pirates Letzte Version (23. November 2005): 1.0 In Pirates schlüpft der Spieler in die Haut eines ein Holzbein tragenden Piraten. Am Spielprinzip hat sich nichts geändert, einzig die Bewaffnung, das Aussehen und die Fahrzeuge haben sich verändert. Der Spieler kann nun zwischen Säbel schwingenden Piraten und dahin humpelnden Kanonieren entscheiden. Die Waffen sind zwar meist fiktiv aber auch sehr wirkungsvoll. Die Fahrzeuge haben sich fast alle in schwimmende Objekte verwandelt. Man hat die Auswahl zwischen einem kleinen Einmaster, einem etwas größeren Zweimaster, bis hin zum größten Fünfmaster, natürlich alle mit ausreichender Bordbewaffnung. Zusätzlich gibt es auch noch Ruderboote (manche mit einer Kanone, die sich auch zur Fortbewegung eignet) und schwimmende Fässer, mit denen man sich über das Wasser fortbewegen kann. Auch Heißluftballons sind auf manchen Karten vorhanden. Die etwas unspektakulären Gefährte sind zwar schwer zu steuern, aber für Überraschungsangriffe ideal. Alles in allem ist Pirates eine wunderbare (Fun-) Mod für jeden Liebhaber der spätmittelalterlichen Seeschlachten. Das Spielprinzip COOP wird nur inoffiziell von einer weiteren speziellen Mod aus der Singleplayer Community unterstützt. Diese Mod wird für BF 1942 nicht mehr weiterentwickelt, die Battlefield 2 Version ist im September 2007 erschienen. Silent Heroes Letzte Version (22. April 2006): 1.1 Silent Heroes, kurz SH, spielt im Jahre 2007 und handelt von einem Krieg zwischen Schweden und Norwegen. Die Waffen und Fahrzeuge wurden auf den neusten Stand der Technik gebracht und auch die Grafik ist etwas besser als in Battlefield 1942. Surreal Letzte Version (9. Oktober 2005): 1.5 Surreal ist eine Modifikation, die einen fiktiven Krieg der „New Order“- gegen die „Free Forces“-Armee darstellt. Der Fuhrpark ist bunt gemischt aus den verrücktesten Waffen, sowohl aus der Zukunft als auch aus der Vergangenheit. Verbunden mit einigen neuen Karten entsteht hier ein völlig anderes Gameplay. Die Umsetzung für Battlefield 2 ist in Arbeit. Andere Mods Neben den oben genannten existieren noch mehr als zwanzig weitere. en:Battlefield 1942 es:Battlefield 1942 nl:Battlefield 1942 (2002) ru:Battlefield 1942 Kategorie:Battlefield 1942 Kategorie:Battlefield-Reihe